Bagaimana kabarmu?
by Keyoteapo
Summary: Rasanya sudah hilang menahun dan tak tahu kabarmu kini. Kartu nama memberiku jawaban. Kotak pos yang tak berguna; "Apa kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?", the one and only telephone. /Jangan anggap aku seburuk itu, Claire./ Aku merindukan kalian.


**D** **isclaimer: Natsume**

* * *

 **WED-27 SUM 3, 6.00 AM**

Pukul enam pagi memang terlalu pagi untuk bekerja bagi orang lain kebanyakan, tapi tidak untukku. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas—buruk bagiku. Bekerja sampai larut malam dan harus bangun esok di waktu ini. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama aku tinggal di tempat yang akan resmi menjadi milikku sepenuhnya sebentar lagi. Setidaknya itulah perjanjiannya.

Tok tok tok…

"Hey, Jack. Kau di dalam?"

Pagi begini sudah ada saja yang bertamu—penduduk di sini entah terlalu ramah atau kadang memang mereka suka mengganggu di saat yang tepat. Ya, aku benar-benar sedang menyaksikan siaran TV di channel empat tentang olahraga, kali ini channel yang tidak begitu membosankan daripada tiga channel lainnya sedang menyajikan pertandingan nascar pada hari rabu ini.

"Jack? Kau baik saja bukan?!"

Terkadang aku harus menyadarkan penduduk bahwa aku ini normal, bersyukur terlahir tanpa kekurangan. Aku bukan tuna rungu, kuyakinkan itu—kuburu habiskan nasi kepal yang menjadi penyambut perutku saat ini.

"Ya, tunggwu akwan kuwbukakan." Memang tidak sopan berbicara saat mulut kita sedang penuh makanan, tapi kulakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Percayalah.

Kubuka pintu yang membiarkan suara ketukan juga teriakan yang mengutukku hari ini. Dan terpampanglah seorang penjaga desa yang memakai seragam seperti polisi utuh di depanku. Tepat berdiri menungguku di depan pintu. "Harris? Emm..." kucoba telan sisa nasi kepal yang kulahap dengan satu suapan tadi. Ternyata memang tidak baik meniru cara makan ular—menyeka sisa-sisa makanan di mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Kubiarkan orang yang menyebabkan diriku melupakan tata krama yang sudah kujadikan _image_ selama hampir dua tahun ini dengan mematung melihatku juga tak luput dengan tatapan heran. "Aku benar-benar baru menyelesaikan sarapanku, jadi… err sebenernya ada apa?"

Kulihat rasa bersalah di wajahnya, sedikit rasa sesal hadir dalam relung hatiku—ini berlebihan. "Maaf, Jack mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini." Ia pun bertingkah menyesel telah mengganggu hak orang lain untuk hidup nyaman dengan menggaruk kepalanya di bagian belakang yang tunduk akan topi patrol kebanggannya.

"Hn—tak apa. Jadi apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Ini." Ia mengeluarkan amplop putih dari kantung belakang miliknya. Dugaku itu adalah surat dari… kupandang heran atas amplop itu. "Bukan, ini… Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan surat dari Aja lagi, percayalah Jack." Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

Aku masih kesal saat pagiku diganggu—apalagi diganggu dengan urusan roman picisan milik Harris. Tuhan, kumohon tidak lagi. "Lalu?"

"Ya, ini memang surat dari Aja. Tapi aku juga menemukan…" Harris mengulang tingkahnya lagi—mengarungi lubang kantung belakang celananya. "…ini." Ia mengulurkan sebuah kartu, sebuah kartu nama. "Aku menemukan kartu nama ini tertempel di bawah amplop surat dari Aja, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi di kartu nama itu ada sebuah kontak seseorang yang menaungi perusahaan pariwisata. Mungkin kau membutuhkannya." Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, tapi yang kulihat juga membuatku tak percaya karena setelah perusuh-pagi menjelaskan apa maksudnya dengan temuannya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengusirku?" Tuduhku penuh selidik.

Tukang patrol itu lagi-lagi melakukan tingkah laku yang sama—menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan itu, bukan. Tapi karena di belakang kartu nama itu terdapat namamu."

Kuraih kartu nama dari tangan Harris yang sejak tadi ia todongkan untukku. "Di situ tertulis ' _Jack di Mineral Town_ '…" Kuselidiki bagian putih di belakang kartu itu. Dan benar tertulis sesuai yang dikatakannya. "Kupikir kartu nama itu memang ditujukan kepadamu, jadi aku mengantarnya untukmu. Maaf atas gangguan dariku di pagi hari seperti ini, aku hanya ingin mengantarnya segera—karena kau begitu membantu terhubungnya aku dan Aja kembali. Dan mungkin 'itu' hal yang penting bagimu." Tunjuknya pada kartu nama di genggamanku.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk meminta maaf telah berprasangka buruk pada anak _mayor_ ini, "Baiklah aku akan menyimpannya. Terima kasih, Harris. Maaf soal prasangka burukku." Kulontarkan senyum untuknya—aku hanya kesal diganggu pagi-pagi, itu saja.

"Oke, kurasa aku harus memulai patrolku, Jack. Aku pergi." Ia memamerkan punggung miliknya, melangkahkan kaki menjauhkan jaraknya sampai menghilang dari pandanganku saat ia berbelok menuju arah Poultry Farm.

Selepas ia pergi, aku mengamati kartu nama yang ada di tanganku. Heran. Saat kubalik kartu nama itu ke bagian yang memang diperuntukkan untuk dibaca—yang kudapatkan hanya rasa tak percaya.

' _ **Crystal Corporation**_ **'—** tulisan ini bukan hal yang membuatku terkejut.

' _ **Vacation to another country or anywhere else it's just a simple task for us.**_ **'—** ini terlalu sombong untuk dibaca menurutku.

' _ **Contact us for sure:**_ **\- Claire'—** nama ini begitu mengejutkan untukku apalagi dengan fakta namaku di belakang kartu nama ini.

"Claire? Benarkah ini kau? Bagaiman kabarmu?"

 **.**

Dunia ini terkadang begitu lembut dan legit bagai kue lapis—yang begitu nikmat disantap kala pagi dengan teh hangat. Seperti halnya Claire yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena gertakkan alarm miliknya terus saja berbunyi. Tapi kehidupan ini tak sesempurna yang kita bayangkan, seperti saat Claire yang berusaha mematikan alarmnya untuk kembali tidur dan diperolehnya hasil yang sia-sia. Di saat kita menginginkan sesuatu, hanya hal yang kita butuhkanlah yang kita peroleh. Seperti kesialan yang menimpa Claire dengan terantuknya dahi serta tubuh milik pemudi itu ke lantai keramik apartment miliknya.

JEDUG!

Saat tangan Claire menangkap alarmnya di ujung tempat tidur, selimut yang ia gunakan melilitnya layaknya python. Ya, dahinya yang mulus dan lantai keramiknya yang mulus jua beradu dalam kekuatan tumbukkan yang lenting sempurna. Itu bukan nasib termalang miliknya, Tuan dan Nona. Hanya salah satu di antara yang lainnya.

"Arrrgggh! Siapa yang menaruh lantai ini di sini, hah?!" Kacau, pagi itu sangat kacau bagi pemudi itu. Ia kemudian mengaduhkan dahinya, merasa ada benjolan memar merah di tempat yang sama. Tapi, itu belum semuanya. Lihatlah.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Nada dering ponsel yang layaknya bel sepeda juga mengaduh dengan getaran yang bertempo, tanda bahwa ia mendapatkan panggilan.

Pemudi itu bersungut, "Siapa lagi pengangguran yang menelepon pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Ia meraih ponsel yang ada di meja—samping tempat tidurnya. Terpampang nomor yang membuatnya menelan ludah. Seketika ia ngeri menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa ini, kenapa kantor meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"

Pemudi itu berdeham sebentar lalu menggeser layar ponselnya, "Hallo?"

" _Claire, maaf mengganggu pagimu. Tapi, kami sudah tolerir atas keterlambatanmu bekerja yang begitu sering. Dan juga—"_

Claire melirik jam yang membangunkannya tadi, jelas jam itu menunjukkan bahwa hari itu masih pukul enam pagi. "Tapi, pak. Bahkan ini belum jam kerja." Ia coba membela dirinya yang ia rasa adalah intro dari sebuah pemecatan—menurutnya.

" _Jangan memotong! Juga sikapmu yang selalu ceroboh dan tidak disiplin. Apalagi hari ini, Claire! Kau membuat client kita kecewa atas pelayanan pariwisata yang kau berikan. Ini adalah kelima kalinya kau memberikan client-client tetap kita—travel yang salah ke tempat yang bukan tujuan mereka!"_

Ponsel itu dijauhkan dari telinga si pirang yang meracau, ia benar-benar tak tahan atas pekerjaannya yang membosankan milikinya. Dan pasti yang dimaksud atasannya itu adalah pemberian travel ke Afrika yang baru ia sadari tujuan dari clientnya adalah Amerika. Menurutnya itu adalah hal sepele yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, intinya sama yaitu liburan.

" _Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, bocah sialan! Berhentilah berpikir bahwa semua masalah itu kecil dan tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Apa kau tidak membayangkan setiap rencanamu rusak karena orang lain, hah?! Atau bagaimana kalau kau atau salah satu dari keluargamu pergi tidak sesuai rencana mereka dan tak pernah kembali. Apa kau pernah membayangkan semua hal buruk itu terjadi padamu?!"_

Air muka pemudi itu berubah. Telinganya panas juga tak kalah mukanya yang memerah seperti udang rebus yang berasap-asap. "Hei! Dengar ya, apapun itu jika tujuanmu adalah memecatku, pecat saja tidak usah berdoa yang tidak-tidak. Begini, aku juga sudah tidak tahan! Aku memang yang paling muda di kantor itu, tapi aku juga butuh bimbingan kalian. Bukan dengan disuruh-suruh atau betapa membosankannya menunggu panggilan dari orang-orang di luar sana dan memberikan mereka suara yang manis atas permintaan-pemintaan mereka atau cacian mereka. Juga dengarkan ultimatumku ini dengan baik-baik… Aku berhenti!" Jarinya menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya, tanda tutup dari pembicaraan jarak jauh tersebut tanpa memerdulikan suara cegatan lawan pembicaranya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Hahhh, kenapa pagi ini begitu sial, Tuhan?"

 **.**

 **6.00 PM**

Deng… Deng…

Bunyi lonceng biasanya pertanda waktu yang lampau berakhir dan terbitlah yang baru. Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai kalimat itu. Tapi setiap bunyi _'deng'_ itu juga mengakhiri melodiku hari ini. Sunyi tidak ada musik yang biasanya sejak pagi sampai bunyi _'deng'_ itu datang.

Aku benar-benar letih menjalankan perkebunan ini, yang katanya bicara pada hewan-hewan… tolonglah, aku tidak suka gagasan itu. Rasanya seperti pekerja buruh bagi calon-hartaku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk menikmati kelezatan dunia yang sudah lama tak kucicipi. Ya, aku ada di Inn sekarang.

Pukul enam petang, di Inn belumlah ramai. Hanya ada Doug, Ann-yang manis… aku bahkan belum minum alkohol tapi rasanya mulai mabuk melihatnya mengelilingi bar. Ehem, dan tidak ketinggalan dua jejaka Gray dan Cliff ada di lantai dua, ya aku melupakan satu makhluk lagi, Nora—si kucing pencuri.

"Hei, Jack… sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Ucapan Doug membuyarkan isi pikiranku. "Mau pesan apa?" Yang benar saja, aku baru mengunjungi Inn tiga hari yang lalu. Terkadang, si tua melankolis ini—tidak, aku tidak akan mengumpat untuknya.

"Wine."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku tidak sadar, sedari tadi ada yang memerhatikanku. "Jack, apa tidak terlalu pagi untuk meminumnya?"

"Hn?" Sekarang anaknya yang membuyarkan isi pikiranku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan, _"Ada apa denganmu?"_ "Tidak, Ann. Hanya letih." Aku menenggak _wine_ yang diberikan Doug perlahan. Hmm, rasanya penatku sedikit berkurang.

"Maaf, sudah bertanya. Baiklah, nikmati harimu." Tidak, bukan itu maksudku Ann. Aku hanya…

Aku memberikan kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Harris pagi tadi pada Ann dan ya, dia hanya bingung, terpatung, tak bergeming—sudahlah ini berlebihan.

"Adikku… Claire." Mungkin sekarang Ann mengerti.

Dia menyelidiki kartu nama tersebut. "Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan kabarnya? Sudah lama kau di sini…"

"Ya, tapi… rasanya pasti asing."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada kilat di mata Ann—yang ada di bayanganku ia yang sedang mandi berlari telanjang dan berteriak _Eureka!_ Seperti seorang penemu. Hei, ini bukan pikiran yang kotor, oh baiklah sedikit kotor.

"Di sini tertulis nomor telepon dan di desa ini, di Inn sajalah—sayangnya yang memiliki telepon." Ia bergegas ke tempat barang sangat berharga di desa ini, telepon. Memencet beberapa tombol dan menaruh gagang telepon itu pada telinganya. Menunggu suara _'tut… tut…'_ berhenti menjadi suara sapaan _hallo._

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu antusias atas apa yang dilakukan Ann, aku hanya meneguk lagi _wine_ milikku. Sampainya, mata Ann berbinar dan dengan senyum sangat lebar memberikan gagang telepon itu padaku.

Dan di arah sana kudengar, _"Hallo?"_

 **.**

Hariku rasanya hancur, setelah mandi stress-ku sedikit berkurang. Apa aku sudah mulai gila, astaga aku bosan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang melelahkan. Dimarahi bos setiap hari, itu menyebalkan. Lebih lagi, dibangunkan pagi dengan pemecatan. Sial.

Kali ini... Tuhan, berikan aku waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan menonton televisi dengan tenang.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Ya, mungkin aku sudah durhaka kepada-Nya. Jadi, dia tidak mengizinkanku bermalas-malasan lagi.

Kuraih benda persegi yang canggih di masanya itu.

"Hallo?" Tapi rasanya kesialanku pun belum berakhir. Nomor tak dikenal, seseorang yang membuat kegaduhan di sana, dan tidak ada respon.

"Hallo?" Kuulangi lagi untuk memastikan. Dan yang kudapat hanya suara seorang laki-laki yang berdeham.

"Hei, berhentilah menggangguku. Aku tidak memiliki hutang padamu, dengar ya aku hanya ingin hidup damai. Masa ingin menonton televisi saja tidak boleh. Sudahlah, jangan buang waktumu untuk hal bodoh semacam ini. Baiklah akan kutut-…"

" _Hallo… Claire."_ Sambungan ini tidak jadi kumatikan, aku mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama kurindukan.

 **.**

"Hallo… Claire." Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun wanita pirang.

Aku mendengar sebuah dengusan kesal diikuti isak yang malah membuatku tersenyum. Dia masih tetap cengeng dan pemarah.

"Hei, cobalah sambut panggilanku dengan bahagia atau cara yang lain." Ya, dan isakan di sana langsung berhenti.

" _Dasar gila! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Kupikir kau sudah menyusul kakek."_

"A-PA?"

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar, hah?! Menyebalkan."_ Apa yang harus kulakuan, tentu saja menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telingaku dan memandang sekeliling di mana Ann dan Doug mengernyitkan dahi mereka. Dan kuberikan tanda di mana tanganku kulambaikan dan memberi tatapan; _'Aku tidak apa-apa, akan kuatasi.'_

"Hei... hei, baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Masih ada sedikit isakan di sana, _"Tidak baik, aku ditimpa kesialan berturut-turut hari ini. Pertama-tama bangun pagi dengan jatuh dari tempat tidur dan dipecat-"_

"A-PA?"

" _Berhentilah berkata APA!"_

"Aku 'kan bertanya." Jawabku memelan.

" _Kalau kau, bagaimana?"_

"Ya, begitulah. Perkebunan tidak kalah membosankan dan sangat menguras tenaga." Jawabku enteng, sesampainya Doug melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. "Err… maksudku, ya begitulah."

" _Lalu bagaimana kehidupan di sana? Penduduknya, suasananya, hmm perempuannya?"_ Kali ini nadanya ia lembutkan dan seperti sedang ada edisi jual-beli barang di otaknya itu.

"Penduduk di sini sangat ramah…," aku mengecilkan suaraku agar tidak terdengar oleh sekeliling. "…maksudku, kau tahu kabar di sini sangat cepat sampai di telinga setiap orang. Karena ada tiga ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip di lapangan. Dan _Boom!_ Sesaat setelahnya semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi di desa pada detik itu juga." Kalimatku mengundang gelak tawa baginya.

" _Uuu~ bagaimana dengan perempuan-perempuan di sana?"_

Masih dengan nada pelan, hei, aku hanya ingin hidupku aman. Mengertilah. "Cantik, wanita di sini sangat cantik. Kau tahu bahkan ibu-ibu bergosip tadi itu mereka tak kalah cantik dengan anak mereka. Bahkan seperti kakak adik. Eh, tunggu. Tapi 'kan aku belum tahu wajah Aja."

" _Wah-wah, kau bertindak sebagai playboy di sana sampai seorang ibu kau goda. Eh? Siapa Aja?"_

"Tidak... ya, ketahuilah aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang telah disediakan di desa ini." Bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan tentang kecantikan Harvest Goddess sampai-sampai Carter juga mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukainya. Tapi kalau aku bilang pasti dia tidak percaya.

" _Hei. Apa kau masih hidup?"_

"Emm, tidak-tidak ya tentu saja aku masih hidup. Oh ya, Aja. Dia adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga dari desa ini yang meninggalkan desa. Ya, salah satunya dia."

" _Sebegitu buruk kah? Siapa yang lainnya?"_

"Bukan begitu, Aja meninggalkan desa karena bertengkar dengan orang tuanya, lalu… Rod ayah dari sebuah keluarga di desa ini pergi mencari bunga yang tumbuh 10 tahun sekali untuk menyembuhkan sakit istrinya…,"

" _Uuu~ manisnya…"_

"Jangan potong! Dan, ah ya Joanna—ibu dari seorang anak kecil yang memberikan anaknya ke kakek tua botak—ayahnya lalu pergi begitu saja."

" _Waaah, cukup dramatis keadaan desa tersebut. Lalu apakah menurutmu mereka akan kembali."_

"Kurasa tidak."

" _Hm? Kenapa?"_

"Ya, kau tahu penduduk desa yang pergi ke kota kan jarang yang kembali."

" _Mungkin mereka tidak. Ah ya, pantas saja aku familiar dengan nama Aja. Hmm, di sini ada pembalap Nascar pendatang baru, seorang wanita dari desa. Apa mungkin dia dari desamu?"_

"Iya? Ini berita baru, tapi entahlah mungkin saja. Si Aja ini beberapa minggu lalu mengganggu malamku, karena soal percintaannya dengan polisi di sini."

" _Apa dia pergi dari desa sebelum menikah? Dan polisi itu kekasihnya?"_

"Ya, begitulah."

Tanpa sadar, yang kulakukan dengan Claire tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan ibu-ibu bergosip. Rupanya karena sudah hampir tiga tahun di Mineral Town aku jadi mengikuti kebiasaan di sini.

" _Lalu apa ada wanita yang kau sukai?"_

"Tentu, aku 'kan laki-laki normal."

Tidak ada jawaban, entah dia mengejekku atau ya, sudahlah.

"Jadi di sini, ada wanita yang seumuran denganku. Salah satunya anak dari tempat satu-satunya yang memiliki telepon—Inn, namanya Ann. Dia sangat manis dan periang, tomboy dan…"

" _Apa dia teman kecilmu itu?"_

"Entahlah, saat aku mengajaknya ke salah satu festival menari. Dia mengajakku ke air terjun di desa. Dan berkata soal peri—Harvest Goddess."

" _Ada peri di desamu? Sepertinya desa itu sangat indah bak negeri dongeng."_

"Ya, dan tidak kalah cantik."

" _Lalu?"_

"Karen. Anak dari pemilik supermarket di sini. Dialah yang paling cantik di desa ini, suaranya merdu, dan pandai menari."

" _Saat kau bertemu dengan teman kecilmu dia bernyanyi juga bukan?"_

"Ya, tapi… dia sangat err… mahal, maksudku yang dia sukai hanyalah _wine_ tidak juga sih, tapi mengeluarkan 300 G itu rasanya tak rela. Dan saat aku menemaninya di festival menari, dia mengajakku ke Inn. Ya, dia itu alcoholic, orangtuanya sering bertengkar. Jadi, ya…"

" _Mengerikan, tapi… kasihan. Jadi?"_

"Mary…"

" _Dia kah?"_

"Dialah wanita yang mengajakku ke _flower garden_ tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan 'dia'. Dia sangat cantik dan berbeda saat tidak memakai kacamata, pemalu, dan kutu buku."

" _Jadi, dia?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, karena dia dari kota. Keluarganya pindah ke desa belum lama sebelum aku pindah."

" _Ooh… Lalu apa kau hanya membuang waktumu dan tidak menemukan teman kecilmu itu?"_

"Di festival tahun depan aku akan mengajak Elli, dia manis, seorang perawat, keibuan, dan seperti telah lama mengenalku. Tapi, dia sangat menyukai dokternya, hahaha."

" _Kenapa tertawa?"_

"Mereka, kau tahu… ah sudahlah, aku takut mengotori pikiranmu."

" _Hei, kau ini. Hmm, tidak ada wanita lain?"_

"Ada! Namanya Popuri."

" _Dia…"_

"Dia sama sekali tidak masuk kategoriku, maksudku. Ayolah dia sangat cengeng dan manja, hmm teman kecilku adalah wanita yang…"

" _Lalu kapan kau menikah?"_

Saat aku ingin meneguk lagi _wine_ -ku tapi pertanyaan lawan bicaraku sungguh membuat selang tenggorokkan-ku lah yang terbuka sehingga aku tersedak.

"Tepatnya setelah aku mengajak Elli, tahun depan. Lalu aku akan melamar…"

" _Siapa?! Jadi di antara wanita itu siapa yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutmu membuncah?"_

"Harvest Goddess. Hahaha…"

" _Heuh, kau ini."_

"Aku mencintai, Ann. Doug juga sangat baik padaku, entahlah dia sangat mendukungku untuk menikah dengan Ann. Meskipun, Ann juga sangat baik pada Cliff."

" _Cliff?"_

"Uhuk… sepertinya kau tertarik pada pemuda di desa ini. Cliff cocok denganmu. Mungkin."

" _Kau ini… Jadi, kau akan melamarnya? Lalu kenapa harus menunggu kencan dengan Elli?"_

"Ya sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti."

" _Hmm, Jack. Ayah dan Ibu sangat merindukanmu, sesekali tulislah surat untuk mereka dan hubungi aku juga. Aku sudah pindah ke apartment, kau tahu itu 'kan. Lupakanlah soal pertengkaranmu dengan Ayah dan pulanglah. Tapi, jika kau mau menikah di sana dan menetap di sana. Undanglah kami juga, kami 'kan keluargamu."_

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi aku juga merindukan kalian. Kotak pos di sini bahkan tidak menyediakan surat dan pulpen untuk menulisnya, kotak surat itu seolah berkata; _"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?"_ Tapi, Claire jangan anggap aku seburuk itu. Jika bisa, aku juga ingin mengunjungi kalian. Aku sangat amat rindu dengan kalian. Tapi warisan kakek ini, Ann, dan teman kecil-yang-tak-tahu-siapa, selalu memberiku alasan untuk tinggal di sini. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak mau pergi dari desa ini karena diusir oleh walikota menyebalkan itu. Sungguh Claire kalau kau kemari pasti kau akan memukul dia dengan palu. Aku juga merindukan kalian. Sangat rindu.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba semampuku."

" _Hmm, kau tidak kuatir tentang tagihan teleponmu?"_

Setelah Claire menyadarkanku soal tagihan, pelangi di pelupuk mataku pun berubah menjadi hitam kelabu awan hujan—tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya melirik Doug yang memberikan gerakan seperti memotong bawang ke punggung pergelangan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, terima kasih Claire sudah mengingatkanku."

" _Haha, kau berhutang padaku ya? Jadi ini akhir dari pembicaraan jarak jauh kita ini? Hmm, baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Jack. Terus hubungi aku, dan… Kami sangat merindukanmu. Dah…"_

Aku mendengar seruan napas tidak rela, tapi itu membuatku semakin semangat untuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku bisa mandiri dan tidak berbuat ulah seperti yang selalu Ayah pikir tentangku. Kali ini, aku akan berhasil.

"Dah…" Dan telepon itu kutaruh tepat di tempatnya semula.

Ya, dan Ann mengahampiriku dengan wajah yang sumringah. Mungkin dia penasaran dengan apa yang telah aku bincangkan dengan adikku sampai sekiranya jam menunjukkan waktu ke angka sembilan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Aku terdiam dan tersenyum. "Baik, sangat baik."

 **.**

Jadi, kisahku bermula di mana aku dan Ayah yang selalu bertengkar, ia sering memarahiku karena aku dan teman-temanku saat di kota sering berbuat ulah dan memalukan nama keluargaku. Jarang pulang ke rumah, yang notabene kehidupanku hanyalah peminum—pemalas yang menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka. Dan kuputuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, saat itu Claire masih tinggal di rumah bersama ibu. Sebelum terakhir kudengar dia ingin mandiri. Hmm, aku rindu Ibuku biasanya dia yang selalu membelaku saat aku dan Ayah mulai adu mulut. Aku rindu masakannya.

Saat aku keluar rumah, aku jadi ingat masa kecilku di desa kakek. Mungkin akan mengobati rasa sakitku bila aku ke desa kakek, tapi justru kabar duka yang kuterima. Kakek telah meninggal tanpa kabar dan mewarisi kebunnya padaku. Saat itu, aku diberi pilihan bila aku bisa mensukseskan kebun kakek pada masa tiga tahun, maka sepenuhnya kebun ini akan jadi milikku. Bila tidak, aku akan diusir dari desa ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mengurus kebun. Tapi melihat kebun kakek, nostalgia menyerang otakku. Aku teringat akan 'dia' teman kecilku yang bodohnya bahkan ku tak tahu namanya. Mungkin tiga tahun bila bisa bertemu dengannya, itu bisa menyenangkan. Dan aku juga tidak mau dianggap remeh oleh Ayah lagi, dan kakek tidak akan dibuat malu karena telah mewariskan kebunnya padaku. Mungkin, aku bisa punya hidup yang baru di Mineral Town ini.

Kabarku sangat baik, Claire. Sangat Baik.

 **Selesai**


End file.
